


don't know the rules but i've got to win

by adashofhope



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofhope/pseuds/adashofhope
Summary: peter and michelle have a serious betting problem.in this story, peter lets michelle and ned meet his superhero family and michelle can only say 'yes'.





	don't know the rules but i've got to win

“Alright, Parker,” MJ laughed, her eyebrows furrowing and her smile getting wider by the minute.

 

God, she was so beautiful.

 

“Cough it up,” she said, holding her hand out.

 

“How was I supposed to know that Flash was going to break up with his girlfriend before Valentine’s Day?” he whined, already reaching into his pocket.

 

“Who asked you to bet on it?” Ned helpfully supplies, and MJ nods in agreement.

 

“But I lost the other bet!”

 

“It’s not my fault that you have a betting problem,” MJ says, accepting his money with a smug smile.

 

“But why do we keep betting on Flash?”

 

MJ laughs amusedly, “Because he’s so entertaining.”

 

“Is he really, though?” Peter asks, his lips forming a straight line.

 

MJ grabs a book from her bag, “Quit being a sore loser, Parker!”

 

They fall into a silence as she starts reading her book, signalling the end of the conversation. Ned starts talking about some new Star Wars Lego set that he wants to buy, and Peter goes back to sulking over losing another $5 this week. He was going to go broke because of MJ.

 

Then, the idea hits him like that time MJ hit him on the back of his head for falling asleep during decathlon practice.

 

“I’ll take you to the Avengers Facility if I lose this next bet.”

 

Ned stops talking.

 

MJ looks up from her book.

 

“What?!”

 

“I bet you that Flash is going to start dating a sophomore by the end of next week.”

 

“Impossible!” MJ snorts. “I give it ‘till this Friday.”

 

“It’s a deal,” Peter offers his hand for her to shake.

 

She takes it, just as Ned tells them both that they have a huge problem.

 

“Wow, you have a firm grip.”

 

“I went to a seminar,” MJ smirks.

 

Peter thinks he might be in love with her, “And _I’m_ the nerd.”

 

“Shut up,” she rolls her eyes. “So, what’s in it for me?”

 

Peter opens his mouth but Ned beats him to it, “MJ! He just said that he would take you to the Avengers Facility if he lost. The Avengers Facility!”

 

Peter looks around frantically to see if anyone had overheard Ned, before elbowing him lightly.

 

“So? I don’t care about the Avengers,” MJ shrugs as she chews on a salad leaf.

 

“Are you sure, MJ?” Peter grins, knowing fully well that she has a crush on Black Panther and Thor.

 

Ned catches on, and turns to look at Peter, “Peter?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Will, Black Panther and Thor be there?”

 

“Of course, Ned! But that doesn’t matter, because MJ doesn’t care about the Avengers.”

 

They both look at her with smirks on their faces that she really wants to wipe off with a single punch.

 

She looks down at her salad and mumbles, “I hate you both.”

 

“So…” Ned trails off.

 

“Fine.”

 

Ned smiles and then leans in, “What if Peter wins the bet?”

 

MJ snorts, “That is also, impossible.”

 

“Hey!”

 

They both ignore him, “Well, what if he does win?”

 

MJ thinks for a second, and then looks him dead in the eye, “I don’t know. What do you want from me, loser?”

 

A date.

 

A kiss.

 

A relationship.

 

A hug-

 

Ned elbows him with a glare, as if he knows exactly what Peter’s thought process looks like right now.

 

“You have to say ‘yes’ to everything for a whole day. Unless, it’s creepy or makes you uncomfortable.”

 

“No one ever talks to me, so that would be a breeze.”

 

Peter frowns, “We talk to you.”

 

“The decathlon team talks to you,” Ned adds.

 

MJ groans, “Flash talks to me.”

 

Peter smirks.

 

“Alright, fine. It’s a bet.”

 

* * *

 

They both lose the bet.

 

Because, Flash shows up to school the next day with a sophomore on his arm and both Peter and MJ slam their heads into the nearest wall.

 

Ned comes up with a plan, though.

 

Peter has to take MJ to the Avengers Facility and MJ has to say ‘yes’ to everything anyone there asks her.

 

That’s how he ends up at the Avengers Facility with Ned and MJ hot on his heels.

 

“You know,” MJ says. “I’m not worried at all. What is the worst thing the Avengers could possible ask me?”

 

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” Peter mumbles nervously.

 

He’s let into the facility by FRIDAY and Ned marvels at everything around him.

 

He should bring Ned here more often.

 

MJ follows him, unfazed.

 

“So,” Peter says, awkwardly.

 

“So.”

 

“So, who wants to meet Mr Stark?”

 

Ned raises his hand, like an excited little child and they follow him to Tony’s workshop.

 

Peter slows down a little, so he’ll be able to walk with MJ.

 

“This is lame.”

 

“Ned doesn’t think it’s lame.”

 

“He’s precious.”

 

They reach the lab and Tony’s already there waiting for them with a smile on his face, “Peter. Peter’s friends.”

 

Ned waves and MJ smiles politely.

 

Peter introduces them and MJ stands off to the side as Ned gushes over Tony Stark with...Tony Stark.

 

Peter smirks, “MJ, would you please talk me up in front of Mr Stark?”

 

She already looks like she’s going to protest so Peter reminds her of their deal.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she deadpans.

 

“Michelle, is it?” Tony asks, interrupting her staring match with Peter and walking over to them.

 

“That’s me.”

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” he nods, and Peter goes red.

 

“You have?”

 

“Oh yeah, Peter talks about you a lot. He talks about books you’ve given him to read, about that time you won a debate with your racist history teacher-”

 

“Ok, I think she gets it,” Peter says, his voice unusually high.

 

“Well, you know, Peter. He’s a really good friend, and he always listens to everything I have to say. I can see why you must really like him.”

 

Tony seems surprised, but he continues, “He’s always talking about how smart you are.”

 

Michelle looks like she’s going to throw up and simultaneously melt into a puddle of rainbows, “Peter’s the smartest guy in the school, though. I used to hate him in freshman year because he was always one step ahead of me. He’s top of our class, you know. I know because Ned and I hacked into the school’s files the other day.”

 

“For fun, of course,” Ned says, from behind them as he examines Tony’s Iron Man suit.

 

“I get a copy of his report card sent to me, too, so I do know.”

 

“You what?!” Peter asks, but everybody ignores him. Again.

 

But, this time because Black Widow walks into the room and Ned’s already by Peter’s side, asking him to introduce them.

 

When Peter’s out of earshot, MJ turns to Tony and whispers, “For the record, I still think Peter’s a massive dweeb and he’s stupidly reckless. It’s a long story, there was a bet and I was supposed to talk him up in front of you, but he’s a really great guy and you’re so, so lucky to have him because he’s so good and you need to tell him that every once in a while.”

 

When Tony raises his eyebrows, she shrugs, “He’s stupid and he has a really low self-esteem level. Can’t have him swinging around Queens and fighting aliens like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> floofyparker on twitter  
> softboyholland on tumblr


End file.
